elfenliedfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime
thumb|right|335px|Titellied |Jahr = 2004/2005 |Produzenten = |Laenge = etwa 25 Minuten |Anzahl = 13 + 1 OVA |Idee = Lynn Okamoto |Genre = Beziehungsdrama, Ecchi, Seinen, Psychothriller }} Elfen Lied (jap. エルフェンリート, Erufen Rīto) ist ein Manga von Lynn Okamoto, von dem es ebenfalls eine Anime-Umsetzung gibt. Szenario Den Kern der Handlung bilden die „Diclonii“. Es sind menschliche Wesen mit knöchernen Verformungen an ihren Köpfen, die an Katzenohren erinnern, und starken telekinetischen Kräften, die sich in Form von mehreren unsichtbaren Armen äußern. Diese Arme werden innerhalb des Mangas als Vektoren bezeichnet. Der Ursprung dieser Wesen ist ein Virus, das zu der entsprechenden Mutation eines menschlichen Kindes führt. Aufgrund ihrer Vektoren werden sie als Bedrohung für die Menschheit angesehen, da sie mit diesen Armen, die jedoch eine begrenzte Reichweite haben, enorme Schäden anrichten können und von Natur aus den Instinkt besitzen andere Menschen zu töten. Aus Angst davor werden einige Diclonii von Geburt an eingesperrt, um sie besser studieren zu können. Viele von ihnen werden jedoch sofort getötet, da die Diclonii ab etwa dem dritten Lebensjahr ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten erhalten und selbst ihre eigenen Eltern töten. Die allgemeine Bevölkerung besitzt unterdessen keine Ahnung von der Existenz der Diclonii, da große Bemühungen unternommen werden, um die Vorfälle geheim zu halten. Tückisch ist jedoch dabei, dass die Diclonii das Virus durch eine Berührung mit ihren für Menschen unsichtbaren Vektoren auch an vollkommen gesunde Menschen weitergeben können, die dann einen Diclonius zur Welt bringen. Neugeborene Diclonii sind dabei meistens weiblich und können sich nicht selbst fortpflanzen, männliche Diclonii können sich auch nicht fortpflanzen und haben keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, aber dennoch die äußeren Merkmale. Der erste Diclonius, die sich fortpflanzen kann, ist Lucy. Handlung (des Anime) In einer privaten Forschungsinstitution werden mindestens drei Diclonii, darunter auch Lucy, unter starken Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gefangen gehalten. Diese Einrichtung wird von der Regierung finanziert und hat die Aufgabe, alle neugeborenen Diclonii zu töten, da sie sich bereits im Kindesalter in herzlose Killermaschinen verwandeln können. Die noch lebenden Diclonii werden in dem Labor für grausame Forschungen missbraucht, um mehr über die Eigenschaften der Diclonius herauszufinden und einen Weg zu finden, Betroffene von dem Virus zu heilen. Mit der Hilfe von Professor Yu Kakuzawa gelingt es Lucy, aus dem Hochsicherheitslabor, das sich auf einer kleinen Insel befindet, zu fliehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen tötet sie viele Menschen und stürzt schließlich, von einem Scharfschützengewehr eines Sicherheitsbeamten am Kopf getroffen, ins Meer. Am nächsten Tag wird Lucy, die durch den Treffer eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung erlitt, am Strand von Kohta und Yuka, zwei Studenten, gefunden und mit nach Hause genommen. Die zweite Seite von Lucy ist total harmlos und besitzt nicht einmal die Gabe zu sprechen, sie sagt immer nur „Nyu“ (später lernt sie auch andere Worte, wie „Kohta“), weshalb die Studenten sie Nyu nennen. Da Lucy nach den Ansichten des Forschungslabors gefährlich ist, versuchen sie, mit einer Spezialeinheit Lucy einzufangen oder zu töten. Dies schlägt allerdings komplett fehl, weil die Soldaten nicht auf die Fähigkeiten Nyus vorbereitet sind, die sich in gefährlichen Situationen wieder für eine gewisse Zeit in Lucy zurückverwandelt. Sobald sich Lucy jedoch wieder an ein Stück aus ihrer Vergangenheit erinnert, wird sie wieder zur unschuldigen Nyu. Nachdem der erste Versuch ein Debakel war, schicken sie nun auch Nana, eine sehr sanftmütige und gehorsame Diclonius. Nana, oder auch „Nummer 7“ lebte seit ihrer Geburt im Labor und erduldete unzählige Experimente. Im Laufe der Jahre redete sie sich selbst ein, dass der Professor Kurama ihr Vater ist. Auf diesen hört sie ohne jegliche Widerrede und versucht immer, ihn stolz zu machen. Nana erhält von ihm die Aufgabe, Lucy zu fangen, damit sie wieder ins Labor gebracht werden kann. Als es zum Kampf kommt, ist Nana zunächst im Vorteil, da ihre Vektoren eine größere Reichweite haben. Doch in einem Moment der Ablenkung, der durch Mayu verursacht wird, gewinnt Lucy die Oberhand. Sie trennt Nana alle vier Gliedmaßen ab und flüchtet schließlich, als die Professoren und Soldaten anrücken. Nach diesem weiteren Fehlschlag sollte Nana eigentlich getötet werden, da sie nun keinen Nutzen mehr hat, doch ihr „Vater“ schafft es, ihr künstliche Gliedmaßen zu beschaffen und ihr mit einer Menge Geld, mit dem sie jedoch nicht umgehen kann, zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Nana wird später von dem jungen Mädchen Mayu, das bei Kohta und Yuka Zuflucht fand und zu Nana ein enges Verhältnis aufbaut, gefunden und in die Familie aufgenommen. Da alles nichts hilft, schicken die Forscher Mariko als ihre ultimative Waffe, um Lucy endgültig zu vernichten. Sie ist ein „Super-Silpelit" mit 26 (anstatt der üblichen 4) Vektoren, die eine Reichweite von über 11 Metern haben (Im Manga besitzt Mariko wesentlich mehr Arme und eine höhere Reichweite). Tatsächlich unterliegt Lucy und verliert eines ihrer Hörner. Doch Mariko wird, bevor sie Lucy exekutieren kann, von ihrem Vater aus dem Kampf geholt und beide sterben, auf Bitte von Kurama, durch die Sprengsätze, die zur Kontrolle von Mariko in ihren Körper implantiert wurden. Lucy beichtet Kohta daraufhin ihre Mission, die Menschheit durch den Diclonius zu ersetzen und was es mit all dem auf sich hat. Sie erzählt ihm ebenfalls, dass sie als Kind seine Schwester und seinen Vater umgebracht hat und bittet ihn um Vergebung. Nun kehrt auch Kohtas Gedächtnis an seine Kindheit zurück. Er verzeiht ihr zwar nicht den Mord an seiner Schwester und seinem Vater, jedoch gesteht er ihr seine Liebe zu Nyu und der jungen Lucy. Lucy tritt vor die Soldaten. Die Kamera schwenkt nach oben und man sieht zwei ihrer Vektoren in die Höhe schießen. Dann wird ihr zweites Horn abgetrennt. Es ist nicht klar, ob Lucy überlebt hat, jedoch spricht der Einsatz ihrer Vektoren dafür. Durch den Verlust ihrer Hörner ist sie außerdem äußerlich ein Mensch geworden, was ihr ermöglicht unter Menschen zu leben. Zudem erscheint am Ende der 13. Episode „Erleuchtung“ vor der Tür zu Yukas Haus eine Person, die zwar nicht gezeigt wird, der Silhouette nach aber Lucy sehr ähnelt. Das Wiedersehen Zehn Jahre nach Ende der Handlung. Die Silpeliten haben sich ausgebreitet und eine Vielzahl von Menschen getötet. Doch dann wurde ein Impfmittel hergestellt und alle Silpelitem wurden geheilt. Die Folge war allerdings,das nur noch reinblütige Diclonius geboren werden konnten. Kohta steht mit seinen beiden Töchtern (Beides könnten Kinder von Yuka oder Nozomi sein) am Grab Lucy's Hundes. Er erzählt den beiden,er habe sich vor vielen Jahren mit einer sehr guten Freundin getroffen.In dem Moment treten aus einem Gebüsch zwei Mädchen. Sie ähneln Nyu und Kaede,die als Zwillinge wieder geboren wurden,beide sind im Alter von etwa zehn Jahren.Sie erzählen ihm,sie haben nun endlich ihren besten Freund getroffen.Kouta dreht sich um,er weint Freudetränen. Elfenlied ;Elfenlied Bei Nacht im Dorf der Wächter rief: Elfe! Ein ganz kleines Elfchen im Walde schlief wohl um die Elfe! Und meint, es rief ihm aus dem Tal bei seinem Namen die Nachtigall, oder Silpelit hätt' ihm gerufen. Reibt sich der Elf' die Augen aus, begibt sich vor sein Schneckenhaus und ist als wie ein trunken Mann, sein Schläflein war nicht voll getan, und humpelt also tippe tapp durch's Haselholz in's Tal hinab, schlupft an der Mauer hin so dicht, da sitzt der Glühwurm Licht an Licht. Was sind das helle Fensterlein? Da drin wird eine Hochzeit sein: die Kleinen sitzen bei'm Mahle, und treiben's in dem Saale. Da guck' ich wohl ein wenig' nein! Pfui, stößt den Kopf an harten Stein! Elfe, gelt, du hast genug? Gukuk! Elfenlied von Eduard Mörike Das deutsche Lied „Elfenlied“, welches dem Anime und dem Manga den Namen gab, erscheint jedoch nur im Manga. Es wird von der ebenfalls nur im Manga auftretenden Nozomi (ノゾミ) im 3. Band des Manga gesungen, als sie versucht Nyu das Singen beizubringen. Das Lied selbst basiert auf dem von Eduard Mörike geschriebenen Gedicht „Elfenlied“, das später von Hugo Wolf als Musikstück adaptiert wurde. Aus diesem Lied stammt außerdem die Bezeichnung „Silpelit“. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Lucy (ルーシー}}, Rūshī) / Nyu (にゅう, Nyū) Sie ist ein Diclonius und hat vier Vektoren, die eine Reichweite von etwa zwei Meter haben. In der Form von Lucy tötet sie ohne Skrupel und geht sadistisch mit ihren Opfern um. Als Kind wurde sie von einer Gruppe Jungs oft wegen ihrer Hörner gehänselt und damit aufgezogen, kein Mensch zu sein. Sie freundet sich mit einem Mädchen ihrer Schule an und gewinnt doch Hoffnung, geliebt zu werden. Lucy weiht ihre neue Freundin schließlich in ein Geheimnis ein, einen kleinen Hund der immer an Lucys Seite bleibt. Ihre Freundin verspricht nichts zu verraten, verplappert sich schließlich aber doch, so dass ausgerechnet die 3 Jungen dies mitbekommen. Diese fangen den Hund, misshandeln ihn vor Lucys Augen und schlagen ihn schließlich tot. Verletzt von dem Verlust und dem gebrochenen Versprechen ihrer Freundin, verliert sie sich in ihrer Wut und setzt zum ersten Mal ihre Vektoren ein um die Jungen und ihre Freundin in Stücke zu reißen. Überzeugt davon, dass die Menschen das Vieh sind und nicht sie selbst, richtet Lucy in der ganzen Stadt immer wieder Blutbäder an. Schließlich lernt sie Kohta kennen, welcher ihre letzte Hoffnung darstellt. Sie verliebt sich in ihn, doch als sie erfährt dass er mit einem Mädchen auf ein Fest ging, obwohl er zuvor sagte es sei ein Junge, erlischt auch diese Hoffnung; sie wird endgültig zu der gnadenlosen und blutrünstigen Lucy und tötet Kohtas Vater und Schwester. Bald darauf ergibt sich Lucy, weil Professor Kurama verspricht, ein Mädchen zu retten, mit dem Lucy sich angefreundet hat und bei dem Versuch Lucy zu fangen angeschossen wurde. Das Mädchen stirbt dennoch und Lucy schwört dem Professor ihn nicht zu töten, um ihn leiden zu lassen. Lucy wird solange gefangengehalten, bis ihr die Flucht gelingt. Nyu ist die zweite Persönlichkeit von Lucy. Sie ist ein unschuldiges, liebhaftes und gewaltloses Wesen – genau das Gegenteil von Lucy. Ursache der plötzlichen gespaltenen Persönlichkeit ist die Kopfverletzung, die sie durch den Treffer eines Scharfschützen, bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Labor, erhielt. Wird Nyu gewaltsam attackiert, kommt es häufig vor, dass sie sich in Lucy zurückverwandelt. Da Kohta und Lucy in ihrer Kindheit miteinander befreundet waren, ist Nyu in gewisser Weise ein Rückblick auf Lucys jüngeres Ich. Denn als Lucy – nachdem sie Kohtas Vater und Schwester umgebracht hatte – sah, dass Kohta tiefen Schmerz empfand, hatte sie Mitleid. Dies zeigt sie aber nur in ihrer Anhänglichkeit als Nyu. In der Form von Nyu kann sie ihre Vektoren nicht benutzen und auch nicht von anderen Diclonii aufgespürt werden. * Kohta (コウタ, Kōta) Er ist Student für Naturwissenschaften und wohnt in einer ehemaligen Herberge, die ihm Yukas Eltern zur Nutzung überlassen haben. In seiner Kindheit musste er mit ansehen, wie sein Vater und seine kleine Schwester auf brutale Weise getötet wurden. Dies verursachte bei ihm eine Art Amnesie, denn er kann sich an viele Dinge aus seiner Kindheit nicht mehr erinnern. So glaubt er z. B., seine Schwester starb an einer Krankheit. Nachdem Lucy/Nyu bei ihm einzieht, kehren seine Erinnerungen langsam, aber bruchstückhaft wieder zurück, bis er sich schließlich am Ende wieder an alles erinnern kann. Er ist großzügig und hat vor allem Mädchen gegenüber einen starken Beschützerinstinkt. * Yuka (ユカ, Yuka) Sie ist eine Freundin aus Kohtas Kindheit, von gleichem Alter und lebt mit ihm zusammen in der Herberge. Sie ist in Kohta verliebt, weswegen sie auf die Fürsorge von Kohta zu Nyu mit Eifersucht reagiert. Im Anime wird sie als seine Cousine bezeichnet, denn Yuka begrüßt Kohta in der ersten Folge mit: „ユカです。　従妹の。“ (Yuka desu. Itoko no.), was wörtlich übersetzt heißt: „Ich bin Yuka, deine Cousine“. Im Gegensatz zur westlichen Welt sind solche Beziehungen in Japan nicht verpönt. * Nana (ナナ, Nana) / Nummer 7 Sie ist ein Silpelit und etwa in Mayus Alter. Im Gegensatz zu Lucy und Mariko ist sie harmlos und nicht sadistisch veranlagt, jedoch passiert es hin und wieder, dass sie denselben Hass auf die Menschen verspürt, der sich durch die Verachtung anderer Menschen ihr gegenüber aufbaut. Bei einem Kampf mit Lucy verliert sie beide Arme und Beine, die später durch Prothesen, die sie mit ihren Vektoren festhält, ersetzt werden. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Kurama ihr Vater ist, was aber nicht der Fall ist. Ihre 4 Vektoren haben eine Länge, die jene von Lucy um annähernd 2 Meter übersteigt, ca. 5–6 Meter im Anime und 4 Meter im Manga. * Mayu (マユ, Mayu) Sie ist ein 13 bis 14 Jahre altes Mädchen, welches von ihrem Stiefvater sexuell missbraucht wurde. Aus diesem Grund läuft sie von zu Hause weg. Yuka und Kohta finden sie in einem Wellblechverschlag am Strand und nehmen sie aus Mitleid auf. Ihre Mutter gibt sie schließlich zur Adoption frei, und sie zieht fest bei Kohta und Yuka ein. Sie baut im Laufe der Handlung eine starke Beziehung zu Nana auf und musste auch mit ansehen, wie Nana im Kampf mit Lucy ihre Gliedmaßen verlor. Nebencharaktere * Kurama (蔵間, Kurama) Er ist der Adoptiv-Vater von Nana und der biologische Vater von Mariko. Seine Frau starb kurz nach der Geburt von Mariko. Er ist der Forschungsleiter des Diclonius-Forschungszentrums. * Bandoh (坂東, Bandō) Er ist ein Soldat der den Auftrag hat, Lucy zu finden und zu töten. Bei einem Kampf mit ihr wird er schwer verwundet, kann jedoch mit Cyborg-Technologie und Implantaten wieder hergestellt werden. Nun hat er nur noch das Ziel, seinen Auftrag zu Ende zu bringen, indem er Lucy tötet, weil sie ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt hat. Er wird später von Lucy am Strand getötet, wo er auch damals schwer verletzt wurde. * Mariko (マリコ, Mariko) / Nummer 35 Sie ist ein Silpelit, der zwischen fünf und sieben Jahre alt ist, und die leibliche Tochter von Kurama. Sie besitzt 26 Vektoren mit einer Reichweite von etwa elf Metern. Da sie deswegen als extrem gefährlich eingestuft wird, wird sie in einem speziellen Stahl-Container aufbewahrt. Ihr einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt erfolgt über Lautsprecher und Monitore. Ihre dadurch resultierenden verkümmerten Glieder zwingen sie dazu sich in einem Rollstuhl fort zu bewegen. Da sie extrem mörderisch und sadistisch veranlagt ist, wurden ihr zwei kleine Bomben implantiert, welche im Ernstfall gezündet werden können. * Kanae (カナエ, Kanae) Sie war Kohtas kleine Schwester. Sie fühlte sich von ihrem Bruder beschützt und mochte es nicht, wenn andere Mädchen freundlich zu ihrem Bruder waren. Sie wurde von Lucy zusammen mit ihrem Vater auf brutalste Weise in einem Zug umgebracht. * Shirakawa (白河, Shirakawa) Sie ist zu Beginn die Assistentin des Generaldirektors Kakuzawa und bekommt, nachdem Mariko ihre Bezugsperson Saito ermordet hat, die Verantwortung für sie. Shirakawa wird während der Mission mit Mariko getötet. Bei dieser Mission soll Mariko Nana umbringen. Es gelingt ihr jedoch nicht. Sie stürzt eine Brücke hinab ins Wasser, wird aber von Kurama, der zum rechten Zeitpunkt mit einem Boot an der Stelle vorbeifuhr, gerettet. Als Kohta und Nyu dort auftauchen und Nyu wieder zu Lucy wird, bringt Lucy Shirakawa um. * Nummer 03 Sie war eine der Silpeliten, die in dem Forschungszentrum gefangen gehalten wurden. Für eine Experimentreihe wurde sie an eine Wand angekettet und mit Metallkugeln beschossen um die Stärke der Vektoren zu erforschen. Als dies zu traumatisch für Nummer 03 wurde, legte Kurama Einspruch dagegen ein, allerdings ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Sie konnte sich jedoch befreien und wurde vor Kuramas Augen durch einen Kopfschuss getötet. Kurz davor führte Nummer 03 einen ihrer Vektoren durch Kuramas Gehirn und infizierte ihn mit dem Virus, was dazu führte, dass seine Tochter Mariko ein Silpelit wurde. * Generaldirektor Kakuzawa Er ist der Generaldirektor des Diclonius–Forschungszentrums. Er trägt die genetischen Anlagen eines Diclonius in sich, scheint aber, wie sein Sohn, über keine besonderen Kräfte zu verfügen. Als einziges äußeres Merkmal treten seine Stummelhörner in Erscheinung. In seinem Größenwahn strebt er nach der Weltherrschaft als Anführer der zukünftigen Diclonii. * Professor Yu Kakuzawa ' Er ist der Sohn von Kakuzawa. Er besitzt ebenfalls nur kleine, kaum sichtbare Hörner, die er unter einer Perücke versteckt, und keine Vektoren. Yu ist Professor für Biologie an Kohtas und Yukas Universität. Als er sich sexuell an Nyu vergreifen will, wird er von ihrem zweiten Ich ''Lucy enthauptet. Außerdem war er es, der Lucy die Chance gab aus dem Forschungslabor zu entkommen, da er ähnliche Absichten besaß, wie sein Vater. * '''Assistent Er ist ein Forscher in dem Diclonius-Forschungslabor und ungefähr schon so lange dort beschäftigt wie Doktor Kurama. Namentlich wird er nicht erwähnt. Er leitet später mit Shirakawa die Mission um Nana zu töten, bei der Shirakawa umkommt, als sie versucht, Kohta vor Lucy zu schützen. Außerdem löst er auf Befehl Kuramas die Sprengkörper in Mariko aus, wobei diese samt Kurama stirbt. Er wird von Lucy enthauptet als er versucht, Nana zu erschießen. Entstehung und Veröffentlichungen MANGA Anime Der Anime besteht aus einer 13 Episoden langen Fernsehserie, welche die Handlung der ersten 6 Ausgaben des Manga umfasst. Auch im Anime sind nackte Haut, abgetrennte Körperteile und Blut keine Seltenheit. Dennoch ist die Darstellung dieser Brutalität etwas zurückhaltender und verzichtet auf die besonders im Manga vorherrschende psychische Gewalt. Der Anime wurde 2004 das erste Mal im japanischen Fernsehen gezeigt. Eine 24 Minuten dauernde OVA-Episode wurde nach der Ausstrahlung der Serie produziert. Inhaltlich liegt diese, fälschlicherweise als „14. Episode“ bezeichnete Teil, zwischen der 10. und der 11. Folge, weswegen diese Episode auch als „10.5“ bezeichnet wird. Der Inhalt ist unter anderem die Gefangennahme von Lucy und ihre Inhaftierung. Elfen Lied erscheint im deutschsprachigen Raum bei ADV Films. Die FSK der ersten DVD liegt bei 18 Jahren, also keine Jugendfreigabe gemäß § 14 JuSchG FSK. Die weiteren DVD werden mit FSK 16 angegeben. ADV-Films will die Serie im April, Mai und Juni 2008 in Kinos der UCI-Kinowelt in Teilen mit vier oder fünf Folgen zeigen. Am 24. April 2015 erfolgte bei KSM eine auf 2000 Exemplare limitierte Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung. Stil und Motive Themen wie Genozid und das Bestreben zur „Reinigung“ der Erde... Eines der überwiegenden Motive der Serie ist die der „Andersartigkeit“ der Diclonii. Kunst Neben der Musik sind die Zeichnungen, welche im Opening und im Ending des Anime vorkommen, etwas speziell. Diese Bilder sind einigen der berühmtesten Gemälde Gustav Klimts nachempfunden, darunter zum Beispiel Danae und Der Kuß aus dem Jahre 1907/1908, sowie Figuren aus dem Beethovenfries, welche als Anime-Version umgesetzt wurden. Musik Das Lied im Vorspann mit dem Namen Lilium basiert auf verschiedenen Passagen aus der Bibel, der Hymne „Ave mundi spes Maria“ aus dem lateinischen und einigen Wörtern aus dem griechischen. Der Text und die Melodie stammen von Kayo Konishi und Yukio Kondou. Der Abspann „Be Your Girl“ wurde von Chieco Kawabe gesungen. Synchronsprecher Die Namen aller Charaktere und ihrer Synchronsprecher sind in westlicher Reihenfolge angeben (Vorname, Familienname). Episoden Eine Besonderheit des Anime ist es, dass auch in Japan alle Episoden in deutscher Sprache betitelt wurden. Erfolg Nach Angaben von ADV Films gehörte Elfen Lied im Jahr 2005 zu den am besten verkauften Anime Titeln. Wobei die New York Times die Brutalität und die sexuelle Provokation, die von den „kleinen Mädchen“ ausgeht, als besonderen Anreiz für den Kauf ansieht und einen neuen Trend zu erkennen vermag. Bei den erstmals durchgeführten American Anime Awards 2007 wurde Elfen Lied für die beste Kurzserie (engl. Best Short Series) nominiert, musste sich aber im Finale FLCL geschlagen geben. Rezeption Der Anime wurde von vielen Kritikern als ein Extrem eingestuft, da bereits die 7½-minütige Einleitung vor allem durch Nacktheit (Fanservice) und Brutalität herausstechen soll und rieten oft dazu, dass zart besaitete Personen diesen Anime meiden sollten. Trotz der drastischen Unterschiede zwischen absolut niedlichen, humorvollen Inhalten und dem stetigen Druck der von der Brutalität, im physischen als auch psychischen Sinne, ausgeht, sei den Produzenten eine gute Gratwanderung zwischen diesen Extremen gelungen. Thema der Serie sei dabei gerade der Kontrast zwischen niedlich und grausam. Dabei würden bekannte Serien wie Chobits und zitiert und deren Klischees dabei im Gegensatz zur Grausamkeit der Handlung gesetzt. Es werde mit den Erwartungen des Zuschauers gespielt. Die Charaktere seien komplex und sehr differenziert, häufig wegen ihrer Vergangenheit. In den Kritiken wurde der Zeichenstil, vor allem die Qualität der stimmungsvollen Hintergründe, der Animeserie als sehr gut und zur Situation passend empfunden. Auch die Darstellung der Figuren und die sprachliche Leistung der Seiyū wurden häufig als sehr gut oder brillant hervorgehoben. Die deutsche Filmzeitschrift gab Elfen Lied 4 von 5 möglichen Sternen.Cinema, Ausgabe: Juni 2006 thumb|center|317 px|Alle Folgen von Elfenlied auf deutsch (japanische Version folgt) Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite (japanisch) * Offizielle Webseite von ADV (japanisch) * Offizielle Deutsche Webseite von ADV (deutsch) * [http://german.imdb.com/title/tt0480489/ Elfen Lied] in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * [http://www.animefanwiki.de/Elfen_Lied Elfen Lied] im Anime Fan Wiki * [http://www.aniki.info/Elfen_Lied Elfen Lied] auf Aniki * Elfen Lied bei Anime News Network (englisch) * Elfen Lied bei Anime auf DVD (deutsch) Quellen Kategorie:Elfen lied Wiki Kategorie:Anime